BubbleButt13's Thomas Parody Casts
Welcome to BubbleButt13's Thomas Parody Casts page. He's started some new casts from Scratch. Please note: If you edit, add, or delete any of the casts, you're fired! You can add more casts, but not edit them. Casts My Thomas/TUGS Parody cast *Thomas as Ten Cents (Both the main heroes) *Douglas as Big Mac (Both Scottish) *Toby as OJ (Both old) *James as Top Hat (Both vain) *Harvey as Warrior (Both clumsy) *Edward as Hercules (Both blue) *Percy as Sunshine (Both small) *Henry as Grampus (Both strong) *Diesel as Zorran (Both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug *BoCo as Fire Tug *Molly as Lillie Lightship (Both wives to Edward and Hercules) *Emily as Sally Seaplane (Both girlfriends to Thomas and Ten Cents) *Freddie as Blair (I know Freddie is good) *Bertram as Burke (Not Duke, because Burke is evil and Duke is good) *Gordon as Bluenose (I know Gordon is good, but their both bossy, pompous, and wear blue) *Duncan as Boomer *Oliver as Sea Rouge (Both need to be rescued) *Neville as Izzy Gomez *Toad as Lord Stinker *Duck as Billy Shoepack (Both western) *Salty as Sea Rouge's Uncle (Both old and tell stories) *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Star (Both in charge of Steam Engines and Starfleet) *Mr. Percival as Captain Zero (I know Mr. Percival is good) *Quarry Master as Himself (Human) *Peter Sam as Coast Guard *Sir Handel as Coast Guard's Messenger *Alfie as Jack *Mighty Mac as Frank and Eddie *Spencer as Johnny Cuba (Spencer is a villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Bulgy as Nantucket *Max and Monty as The Pirates *Duke as Old Rusty (Both old) *Troublesome Trucks as Shrimpers *Annie as Pearl *Oliver (Pack) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Cranky as Big Mickey *Rocky as Mighty Moe *Fergus as Little Ditcher *Skarloey as Puffa *Trevor as The Goods Engine *The Ghost Fleets as Themselves My Thomas/Dukes of Hazzard Parody cast *Emily as Daisy Duke (Both the main females) *Peter Sam as Vance *Sir Handel as Coy *Duncan as Billy Joe Fong *Thomas as Luke Duke (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Bo Duke *Henry as Cletus (Both clumsy) *James as Sheriff Rosco Coltrane (Both vain) *Edward as Enos (Both named begins with the letter 'E') *Oliver as Cooter *Toby as Uncle Jesse (Both old) *Rosie as Scarlet *Mavis as Miz Tisdale (Both named begins with the letter 'M') *Sir Topham Hatt as Boss J.D Hogg (Both in charge) *Lady Hatt as Lulu Coltrane Hogg (J.D Hogg's wife) *Spencer as The Balladeer *Gremlin as Flash My Thomas/Fresh Prince Parody cast *Thomas as Will (Both the main characters) *Percy as Carlton *Gordon as Phillip (Both strong) *Murdoch as Luther *Emily as Ashley *Mavis as Hilary *Molly as Vivian *James as Geoffrey *Elizabeth as Mrs. Dewynter *Hector as Hector (The both share the same name) My Thomas/Summer Wine Parody cast *Skarloey as Clegg *Peter Sam as Compo *Duke as Foggy *Murdoch as Sid *Toby as Wally *Daisy as Ivy *Mavis as Nora Batty *Oliver as Stuart *Toad as Wesley Uncle Bride *Henry as Luther Hobbo Hobd *Thomas as Alvin Smedley *Duck as Entwistle *and more My Thomas/Robin Hood Parody cast *Thomas as Robin Hood (Both the main heroes) *Henry as Little John (Thomas and Henry are both brothers, just like Robin Hood and Little John) *Emily as Maid Marian (Both beautiful) *Duke as Prince John (I know Duke is good) *James as Sir Hiss (I know James is good) *Oliver as The Sheriff of Nottingham (I know Oliver is good) *Skarloey as Friar Tuck *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Edward as Alan-a-Dale *Percy as Skippy (Both the youngest) *Duck as Toby *Daisy as Sis (I know Daisy is a villain) *Rosie as Tagalong *Molly as Mrs. Rabbit *Douglas as Otto *Diesel as The Crococaptain *Duncan as Trigger *Peter Sam as Nutsy (I know Peter Sam is good) *Rheneas as Father Mouse *Caroline as Mother Mouse *Troublesome Trucks as The Wolf Hunters *Arry and Bert as The Rhino Guards *The Horrid Lorries as Hippo Guards *The Chinese Dragon as The Runaway Tent *Sir Topham Hatt as King Richard My Thomas/The Little Mermaid Parody cast *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Rosie as Melody *Percy as Flounder *Oliver as Scuttle *Trevor as Seahorse *Gordon as King Triton *James as Sebastian *Edward as Grim *Gremlin as Max *Caroline as Charlotte *Daisy as Ursula *Mavis as Vanessa *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam *BoCo as Chef Louis *Molly and the other female engines as Ariel's Sisters *Diesel 10 as The Shark (a.k.a. Glut the Shark) *Tornado, Mallard, Bahamas, Other Steam Engines and Diesel Engines as Animals *Diesel as The Hammered Shark *Troublesome Trucks as The Eels *Elizabeth as Marina Del Rey *Smudger as Benjamin *George as Undertow *Donald and Douglas as Tip and Dash *Bill and Ben as Cloak and Dagger My Thomas/Pinocchio Parody cast *Percy as Pinocchio (Both small) *Henry as Geppetto (Both father figures to Percy and Pinocchio) *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both small) *Spencer as Stromboli (Spencer is evil from Hero Of The Rails) *The Chinese Dragon as Monstro the Whale *Emily as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful) *Gordon as The Wicked Coachman (I know Gordon is good, but they're both carrying passengers and children) *James as Honest John (I know James is good, but their both red and vain) *Edward as Gideon (I know Edward is good) *Duncan as Lampwick (Both rude) *Toad as Lampwick the Donkey *Troublesome Trucks as The Donkeys *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Coachman's Minions *S.C.Ruffey as The Big Fish *Toby as Figaro *Molly as Cleo My Thomas/The Little Engine That Could Parody cast *Emily as Tillie (Both beautiful) *Percy as Chip (Both young than Emily and Tillie) *Molly as Georgia (Both mother figures to Emily and Tillie) *Edward as Doc *BoCo as Farnsworth (Both diesels) *Gordon as Pete (Both strong) *Duck as Jebediah (Both Western) *Cranky as Tower (Cranky and Tower are both tall) *Stepney as Eric *Elizabeth as Jill *Thomas as Rollo the Clown (Both leaders) *Trevor as Chippers the Toy Monkey (Chippers the Toy Monkey's voice suits Trevor) *Mavis as Grumpella *Donald and Douglas as the Giraffes *Toby as Purky the Baby Elephant *James as Handy Pandy *Oliver as Strech *Rosie as Missy *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Diesel as The Big Wolf (Both creepy and scary) *Rusty as The Little Wolf (Both small and friendly) *Smudger as The Eagle (Both mean) *D261 as The Voice Inside The Cave My Thomas/Rayman the TV Series Parody cast *Thomas as Rayman *Emily as Betina *Percy as Cookie *Toby as LacMac *Rosie as Flips *Zorran (from TUGS) as Admiral Razorbeard *Bluenose (from TUGS) as The Great Rigatoni *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Detective Grub *Mama Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Grub's Girlfriend *City of Truro as No. 7 Train *The Chinese Dragon as The Car Eating Monster My Thomas/Dumbo Parody cast *Percy as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q Mouse *Madge as Mrs Jumbo *Oliver as Casey Jr *Annie as Giddy *Clarabel as Prissy *Henrietta as Catty *Isabella as Matriarch *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Crows *Sir Topham Hatt as The Ringmaster (I know Sir Topham Hatt is good) *Millie, Caitlin, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Belle, Flora, Caroline, and Elizabeth as The Other Female Elephants *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, Max, Monty, Derek, Dennis, Diesel 10, and Season 1 Trucks as The Pink Elephants *The Foolish Freight Cars as The Clowns *Smudger as Smitty My Thomas/Bambi Parody cast *Thomas as Young Bambi *Percy as Young Thumper *Toby as Young Flower *Emily as Young Faline *Edward as Adult Bambi *Henry as Adult Thumper *James as Adult Flower *Molly as Adult Faline *Duncan as Young Ronno *Spencer as Adult Ronno *Diesel as Young Stab *Diesel 10 as Adult Stab *Dennis as Young Jab *Neville as Adult Jab *Duck as Friend Owl *Gordon as Great Prince of the Forest *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Sidney, and D261 as Ronno's Minions *Mavis as Bambi's mother *Lady as Mrs. Hare *Female Theodore Tugboat Characters as Thumper's sisters *Skarloey as Bambi the skunk *Rosie as Miss Bunny *Belle as Bluebelle *Old Slow Coach as Aunt Ema *The Teacher and the schoolchildren as Mrs. Quail and her children *Hiro as Squirrel *Murdoch as Chipmunk *BoCo as Mr. Mole *Isabella, Paxton, Billy and Norman as Mole Family *Captain, Bulstrode and other boats as Mice *Coaches as Pheasants *Harold, Jeremy, Tiger Moth and Areoplane as Birds *Terence as Young shrill *Harvey as Adult shrill *Ferdinand as Frog *Lillie Lightship and Ten Cents (From TUGS) as Young Bucks *Madge as Mena *Patrick as Porcupine *Derek as Groundhog *The Chinese Dragon as Man *Troublesome Trucks as Dogs *Daisy as Ronno's mother My Thomas/The Fox and the Hound Parody cast *Thomas as Young Tod *Percy as Young Copper *Spencer as Amos Slade *Bulgy as Chief *Henry as Adult Copper *Edward as Adult Tod *Emily as Vixey *James as Dinky *Donald/Douglas as Boomer *Molly as Widow Tweed *Gordon as Grumpy Badger *Mavis as Big Mama *Ghost Train as The Train *The Spiteful Breakvan as Squeaks *The Chinese Dragon as The Bear My Thomas/101 Dalmatians Parody cast *Thomas as Pongo *Emily as Perdita *Gordon as Roger *Molly as Anita *Isabella as Nanny *The Stationmaster's Wife as Cruella De Vil *The Spiteful Breakvan as Jasper *Scruffey as Horace *Boco as Danny *Murdoch as Captain *Henry as Colonel *James as Sgt. Tibbs *Toby as Towser *Flora as Lucy *Whiff as Patch *Scruff as Rolley *Fergus as Lucky *Old Slow Coach as Penny *Mike (from RWS) as Thunderbolt *Bulgy as Lil' Lightning *All Guards as K9 Krunchies Dogs/London Dogs *Donald as The Collie *Douglas as Labrabor *Diesel as The Evil Man on the slow, Thunderbolt *Norman as P.H. De Vil *Dennis as Mooch *Arry/Bert as Scorch De Vil *Splatter/Dodge as The Swamp Rat *Elizabeth as Kristy *Madge as Cocoa *Rosie as Spotty *Smudger as Mr. Skinner *Sodor Airport Planes as Police Officers *Hank as Alonzo *Troublesome Trucks as Police Cars *The Spiteful Breakvan as Truck *Freight Cars as The Puppies *Bulstrode as Wood Man *Daisy as Moose My Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main stars) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot (Both strong and father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Edward as Aku Aku (Both wise) *Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex (Both the main villains) *Mavis as Nina Cortex (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka *George as Pinstripe Potoroo *Bertie as Ripper Roo *Bulgy as Rilla Roo *Henry as Tiny Tiger (I know Henry is good, but their both strong and powerful) *James as Dingodile (I know James is good, but their both vain) *Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Rocky as Papu Papu (Both strong) *Arry and Bert as Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe *Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tawna Bandicoot *Whiff as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Hector as Koala Kong *Bill/Ben as Dr. N. Gin *Percy as Polar *Murdoch as The Bearminator *Toby as Pura *Toad as Penta Penguin *Derek as Nitrous Oxide *Lorry 1 as Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental *Lorry 2 as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Lorry 3 as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental *The Spiteful Breakvan as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental *Splatter and Dodge as The Evil Twins *Boco as Rusty Walrus (I know Boco is good) *Duck as Farmer Ernest (Both western) *Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips *Molly as Pasadena Opossum *Salty as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Scruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Lotso (in Toy Story) as Emperor Velo XXVII *Oliver as N. Trance *Fearless Freddie as Real Velo *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Krunk *Warrior (from TUGS) as Nash *Skarloey/Rheneas as Norm *Boomer (from TUGS) as Geary *Harvey as Park Drone *Billy as Carbon Crash *Mighty Mac as Zem and Zam *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Evil Thomas (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Nega Crash My Thomas/The Aristocats Parody cast *Emily as Duchess *Lady as Marie *Bash as Berlioz *Dash as Toulouse *Thomas as Thomas O' Malley *Edward as Scat Cat *Diesel as Edgar *Spencer as Milk Man *Gordon as Billy Boss My Thomas/Snow White Parody cast *Emily as Snow White *James as The Prince *Gordon as Humbert the Huntsman (I know Gordon is good, but both are wise later on) *Daisy as The Wicked Queen *Elizabeth as The Wicked Witch *Donald as Doc *Douglas as Bashful *Bill as Sleepy *Ben as Sneezy *Bash as Happy *Dash as Dopey *Ferdinand as Grumpy My Thomas/The Land Before Time Parody cast *Thomas as Littlefoot (Both the main characters) *Emily as Cera (Both the main females) *Percy as Chomper (Both small) *Rosie as Ruby (Both pink) *Toad as Petrie (Both western) *Madge as Ducky (Both green) *Duck as Spike (Both green and western) *Annie as Ali (Both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Edward as Grandpa Longneck (Both old) *Molly as Grandma Longneck *Diesel 10 as Red Claw (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud *The Chinese Dragon as Sharptooth (The Chinese Dragon and Sharptooth are both big, strong, and scary villains) *Gordon as Topsy (Both strong) *Henry as Mr. Thicknose (Both wise) *James as Mr. Clubtail (Both red and vain) *Mavis as Tria *Henrietta as Trica *Lady as Littlefoot's Mother (Both have beautiful voices) *Murdoch as Bron (Both father figures to Thomas and Littlefoot) *Oliver as Shorty (Both green and western, just like Duck and Spike) *Duncan as Rhett (Rhett's voice suits Duncan) *Toby as Archie (Both old) *Duke as Rooter (Both old) *George as Pterano *Splatter and Dodge as Rinkus and Sierra *Spencer and Daisy as Chomper's Parents *Devious Diesel as Icky (Both devious) *Smudger as Hyp *Peter Sam as Mutt *Bertram as Nod *Sir Handel as Hyp's Father *Elizabeth as Dil *D261 as Giganotosaurus *Max and Monty as Ozzy and Stuart *Bulgy as Allosaurus *Grampus (from TUGS) as Mo *Bulstrode as Megalodon *Bertie as Guido *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Liopleurodon *D199 as Albertosaurus *Horrid Lorries as Daspletosaurus *The Scrap Monster as Spinosaurus My Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball Parody cast *Thomas as Gumball (Thomas and Gumball are both blue and the main heroes) *Percy as Darwin (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Gumball and Darwin are) *Rosie as Anais (Rosie and Anais are both wear pink) *Emily as Nicole (Emily and Nicole are both mother figures to Thomas and Gumball) *Henry as Richard (Henry and Richard are both strong and clumsy) *Lady as Penny (Lady and Penny are both have beautiful voices) *Toby as Tobias (Toby and Tobias are both have the same word 'Tob' at the beginning of their names) *Duck as Banana Joe (Duck and Banana Joe are both western) *Bertie as Bobert (Bertie and Bobert are both have 6 letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'B') *Cranky as Larry (Cranky and Larry are both have the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Thumper as Juke (Thumper and Juke are both mute) *Rocky as Rocky (Rocky and Rocky are both share the same names) *Edward as Mr. Small (Edward and Mr. Small are both old, wise, and kind) *Elizabeth as Miss Simian (Elizabeth and Miss Simian are both old and cranky) *Gordon as Principal Brown (Gordon and Principal Brown are both pompous, proud, and important) *James as Mr. Robinson (James and Mr. Robinson are both vain) *Mavis as Mrs. Robinson (Mavis is stubborn in her debut) *Daisy as Tina (Daisy and Tina are both big and strong) *Molly as Molly (Molly and Molly are both big, strong, and share the same names) *Hector as Hector (Hector and Hector are both gigantic, scary, and share the same names) *Devious Diesel as Rob (Devious Diesel and Rob are both the main villains) *Bill and Ben as Colin and Felix (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Colin and Felix are) *Donald and Douglas as Bandage Paramedics (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Bandage Paramedics) *Annie as Sussie (Annie and Sussie are both have the same word 'Ie' at the end of their names) *Terence as Clayton (Terence and Clayton are both always with the smile) *Caroline as Carrie (Caroline and Carrie are both have the same word 'Car' at the beginning of their names) *31120 (from RWS) as Leslie (31120 and Leslie are both gay) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Jamie *Henrietta as Teri *Belle as Sarah (Belle and Sarah are both have 5 letters in one name) *Millie as Pollie (Millie and Pollie are both have the same word "llie" at the end of their names) *Madge as Carmen (Madge and Carmen are both wear green) *Peter Sam as Alan (Peter Sam and Alan are both wear green, just like Madge and Carmen are) *Oliver as Doughnut Sheriff (Oliver and Doughnut Sheriff are both western) *Duncan as Ocho (Duncan and Ocho are both small and stubborn) *George as Sal Left Thumb (George and Sal Left Thumb are both evil) *Billy as Billy Praham (Billy and Billy Praham are both share the same names) *Harold as William (Harold and William are both wear white and fly in the air) *Patrick as Patrick (Patrick and Patrick are both share the same names) *Clarabel as Judith *Murdoch as Mr. Rex (Murdoch and Mr. Rex are both big, strong, and powerful) *Flora as Rachel (Flora and Rachel are both sister figures to Toby and Tobias) *Duke as Louie (Duke and Louie are both old) *Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo *Trevor as Hobo *Spencer as Harold Wilson (Spencer and Harold Wilson are both sneaky and polish) *Marion as Jackie Wilson *BoCo as Chicken Waiter *Toad as Anton *Rusty as Idaho *Isabella as Masami *Kelly as Frankie *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Arry and Bert as Carlton and Troy (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Carlton and Troy are) *Bulgy as Julius Oppenheimmer Jr. *Derek as Hot Dog Guy *The Spiteful Breakvan as Reaper *Connor and Caitlin as Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt *Smudger as Scythe (Smudger and Scythe are both small, evil, and named begins with the letter 'S') *Albert (from RWS) as Albert (Albert and Albert are both share the same names) *Mallard (from RWS) as Pantsbully *Sixteen (from RWS) as Cupecake Guy *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Marvin *Catherine (from RWS) as Clare Cooper *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Kip *Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mike *The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth (The Chinese Dragon and Kenneth are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Troublesome Trucks as Anton Clones, Viruses, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures *S.C.Ruffey as Jealousy *Beresford as Grady *Frankie and Hurricane as Howdy and Frank My Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody cast *Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main stars of the show) *Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females of the show) *Duck as Blink (Duck and Blink are both western) *Toby as Professor (Toby and Professor are both old) *Bertie as Flame (Bertie and Flame are both wear red) *James as Hunter (James and Hunter are both vain) *Belle as Bianca (Belle and Bianca are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Lady as Zoe (Lady and Zoe are Both magical) *Harold as Sgt James Byrd (Harold and Sgt James Byrd are both fly in the air) *Edward as Cleetus (Thomas and Edward are both good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Diesel 10 and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main big, strong, and evil villains) *Daisy as The Sorceress (Daisy and The Sorceress are both the main female villains) *Duncan as Agent 9 (Duncan and Agent 9 are both stubborn) *Gordon as Bentley (Gordon and Bentley are both strong and proud) *Henry as Moneybags (Henry and Moneybags are both strong and wise) *Molly as Elora (Molly and Elora are both strong and kind) *Rosie as Ember (Rosie and Ember are both wear pink and love Thomas and Spyro) *Mavis as Sheila (Mavis and Sheila are both wise) *Devious Diesel as Ripto (Devious Diesel and Ripto are both the main villains of the show) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp) *Spencer as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Duke as Zeke (Duke and Zeke are both old and have four letters) *Elizabeth as Ineptune *George as Colossus Yeti (George and Colossus Yeti are both evil and mean) *S.C.Ruffey as Master Chef *Caroline as Inventor Droid *Peter Sam as Manager Droid *Skarloey as Sebastian (Skarloey and Sebastian are both share the same letter 'S' at the beginning of their names) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny *Flora as Stella (Flora and Stella are both share the same letter 'E' at the end of their names) *Oliver as Tomas (Oliver and Tomas are both western) *Donald as Delbin (Donald and Dublin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Douglas as Andor (Douglas and Andor are both powerful) *Neville as Nestor (Neville and Nestor are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Byron as Bruno (Byron and Bruno are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Kelly as Cosmos *Buster as Mangus *Oliver (Pack) as Oswin (Oliver (Pack) and Oswin are both share the same letter 'O' at the beginning of their names) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Trondo (Ten Cents and Trondo are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *BoCo as Lindar (BoCo and Lindar are both big and strong) *Toad as Astor (Toad and Astor are both old and western) *Derek as Devlin (Derek and Devlin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Arthur as Alban (Arthur and Alban are both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Wilbert (from RWS) as Gildas (Wilbert and Gildas are both wear blue) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunnar *Harvey as Darius *Ned as Navin (Ned and Navin are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Alvar *Warrior (from TUGS) as Thor *OJ (from TUGS) as Zantor *Silver Jubilee as Asher *Nelson as Nils (Nelson and Nils are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Terence as Titan (Terence and Titan are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ivor (Ivor and Ivor are both share the same names) *Murdoch as Gavin (Murdoch and Gavin are both big and strong) *Butch as Boris (Butch and Boris are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Rocky as Maxinos (Rocky and Maxinos are both strong and powerful) *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Enzo *Hugh (from Sodor Railways) as Halvor (Hugh and Halvor are both share the same letter 'H' at the beginning of their names) *City of Truro as Marco *Puffa (from TUGS) as Ulric *The Goods Engine (from TUGS) as Todor *Chester (from Theodore Tugboat) as Claude (Chester and Claude are both share the came letter 'C' at the beginning of their names) *Daniel (from Sodor Railways) as Lateef *Henders (from T&F/TMS) as Zane *Arthur (from BRWS) as Cedric *Toby's Brother (from RWS) as Issak *Stepney as Lyle *Benjamin Bridge (from Theodore Tugboat) as Damon *Little Gordon (from TTMA) as Jarvis *Jeremy as Jed (Jeremy and Jed are both share the same letter 'J' at the beginning of their names) *Victor as Apara *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Ajax *Hank as Bubba (Hank and Bubba are both big, strong, and powerful) *Grampus (from TUGS) as Obasi *Bear (from RWS) as Baruti (Bear and Baruti are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Boomer (from TUGS) as Mudada *Kevin as Kelvin (Kevin and Kelvin are both share the same names) *Trevor as Hexus *Mike as Lucas *Alfie as Zikomo *Den as Kasiya *Dart as Mazi (Dart and Mazi are both have four letters) *Rex as Azizi *Flying Scotsman as Copano *Bert as Unica *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Revlio *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Isabella *Charles Dickens (from TTMA) as Ragnar *Steve (from TTMS) as Rosco *Eddie (from TTMA) as Eldrid (Eddie and Eldrid are both share the same letter 'E' at the beginning of their names) *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Boldar (Iron Duke and Bolar are both old) *Tyler (from TheBlueE2) as Cyprin *Eagle (from RWS) as Cyrus *Ferdinand as Fredneck (Ferdinand and Fredneck are both share the same letter 'F' at the beginning of their names) *Noel (from Mad Bomber) as Useni *Bob (from Mad Bomber) as Lutalo *Fergus as Altair *Scott (from BRWS) as Unika *Annie as Teena *Clarabel as Trina *John (from TTMA) as Prince Azrael *Pikey (from T&F/TMS) as Marco *Henrietta as Aqua *Bill and Ben as Basho and Buson (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Basho and Buson are) *Heather as Nacy *Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones *Cranky as Mammoth *Madge as Ice Princess *Paddy (from T&F/TMS) as Freezia *Molly (from T&F/TMS) as Turtle Mother *Express Molly (from TTMS) as Amp *Fearless Freddie as Fisher the Builder (Fearless Freddie and Fisher the Builder are both the share the same letter 'F' at the beginning of their names) *Red Brown Branchline Coaches as The Faries *The Green Trucks as Green Colosi (All of them are green) *Archibald (from AOS) as Mayor *Robin Hood (from Disney's Robin Hood) as Camera Man *Bash and Dash as Scratch and Sniff (I know Bash and Dash are good) *Jack and Isabella as Sparx's Parents *Troublesome Trucks as Elite Enemies, Apes, Rhynocs, and Gnorcs *Salty as Wally (Salty and Wally are both wear red and pirates) *Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire *Rheneas as Otto *Splatter as Toasty *Dodge as Doctor Shemp (Dodge and Doctor Shemp are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Bulgy as Blowhard (Bulgy and Blowhard are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Patrick as Metalhead *The Spiteful Breakvan as Jacques *Max and Monty as Egg Thieves *Smudger as Buzz (Smudger and Buzz are both wear green and evil) *D261 as Spike *Taro (from TTMA) as Scorch *Bertram as Bombo (Bertram and Bombo are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Bluto (Bluenose and Bluto are both work in the navy) *Bulstrode as Crawdad King (Bulstrode and Crawdad King are both villains who travel in sea) *The Pirates (from TUGS) as Chinese Fire Dragons *Engine Blower #1 (from Sodor Dark Times) as Ox *Sir Handel as Sheriff Wyatt *Rusty as Crazy Ed *Gronk (from BRWS) as Gus *Victoria (from RWS) as Tara *Dennis as Sleepyhead (Dennis and Sleepyhead are both lazy) *Billy as Bartholomew (Billy and Bartholomew are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ignitus (Jebediah and Ignitus are both old) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Volteer *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Cyril *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Terrador *Hector as Ice King *Benedict (from greasemonkeydb1) as Kane *Boulder as Stone Sentinel *Willy (from T&F/TMS) as Mole Yair *Brad (from Trainz) as Exhumor *Smokey Joe (from TheBlueE2) as The Conductor *The Jet Steam as Steam *Reginald (from AOS) as Manson *Evil Emily (A Fanmade Thomas Character) as Evil Cynder *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Arborick *Engine Blower #2 (from Sodor Dark Times) as Assassin *Deltic (from BRWS) as Executioner *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Skabb *Hiro as The Chronicler (Hiro and The Chronicler are both old and powerful) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Gaul *Allen (from BRWS) as Chief Prowlus *Stephen (from BRWS) as Meadow *Jack (from TUGS) as The Hermit (The Hermit's voice suits Jack) *Gordon's Snow Machine as Mecha Red *The Trampsteamer as Golem *The Chinese Dragon as Destroyer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Malefor (Cerberus and Malefor are both the main villains, big, strong, evil, and mean to Thomas, Spyro, Emily, and Cynder) My Thomas/Godzilla Parody cast *Gordon as Godzilla (Gordon and Godzilla are both big, strong, powerful, and great leaders) *Thomas as Minilla and Godzilla Jr. (Thomas, Minilla and Godzilla Jr. are both small and cheeky) *James as Anguirus (James and Anguirus are both vain) *Emily as Mothra (Emily and Mothra are both beautiful) *Percy as Mothra Larva (Percy and Mothra Larva are both small) *Toby as Rodan (Toby and Rodan are both wear brown) *Henry as Baragon (Henry and Baragon are both fat and clumsy) *Edward as King Caesar (Edward and King Caesar are both wise) *Diesel as King Ghidorah (Diesel and King Ghidorah are both the main villains) *Molly as Manda (Molly and Manda are both share the same letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) *Douglas as Gorosaurus *Bill and Ben as Kamacuras and Kumonga *Harold as Varan (Harold and Varan are both fly in the air) *Bulstrode as Ebirah (Bulstrode and Ebirah are both villains who travel in sea) *Splatter as Gabara *Dodge as Hedorah *George as Gigan (George and Gigan are both evil and share the same letter 'G' at the beginning of their names) *Bertie as Jet Jaguar (Jet Jaguar's roar suits Bertie) *Bulgy as Megalon *Spencer as Mechagodzilla/Kiryu (Spencer and Mechagodzilla/Kiryu are both silver and rivals to Gordon and Godzilla) *Oliver as Titanosaurus (I know Oliver is good, but their both western) *Daisy as Biollante (Daisy and Biollante are both wear green and the main female villains) *Cranky as Mecha King Ghidorah *Patrick as Battra (Patrick and Battra are both only made 1 appearances) *D261 as Spacegodzilla (D261 and Spacegodzilla are both villains who only made 1 appearances) *Duck as Moguera *Arry as Destroyah *Bert as Orga *Elizabeth as Megeguirus *Diesel 10 as Monster X *The Chinese Dragon as Keizer Ghidorah *Hector as King Kong (Hector and King Kong are both half bad and half good) *Smudger as Oodako *Tiger Moth as Giant Condor *The Jet Engine as Atragon *Etienne as Zilla (Etienne and Zilla are both speed fast) *Annie as Mothra Leo *Troublesome Trucks as Smaller Detsoryahs *The Horrid Lorries as Gezora, Gaminies, and Kamoebas *Den and Dart as Sanda and Gaira *Bertram as Obsidius *Harvey as Gamera (Gamera) *Murdoch as GFantis (Daikaiju Enterprises) *Flying Scotsman as Daimajin (Daimajin) *Sir Topham Hatt as Steve Martin *Mr. Percival as Dr. Serizawa *Tom Tiper as Kurosawa *Emily's Coaches as Shobijin *Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp 2) as Osamu Sakurai *Junior (from Lady and the Tramp/2) as Kinsaburo Furue *Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) as Kazuo Fujita *Lady (from Lady and the Tramp) as Fumiko Sakurai *Jock (from Lady and the Tramp) as Mr. Tako *Tony (from Lady and the Tramp) as General Masami Shinzo *Angel (from Lady and the Tramp 2) as Tamiye *Boris (from Lady and the Tramp) as Prime Minister Shigezawa My Thomas/The Loud House Parody cast *Thomas as Lincoln Loud *Percy as Clyde *Edward and Molly as Mr. and Mrs. Loud *Emily as Lori Loud *Annie as Leni Loud *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Luna Loud *Tracy (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Luan Loud *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Lynn Loud *Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros) as Lucy Loud *Bill and Ben as Lola and Lana Loud *Emma (Jim Button) as Lily Loud *James as Bobby *Douglas as Harold McBride *Harvey as Howard McBride *Toby as Papa Wheelier *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) as Mrs. Johnson *Henry as Flat Tire *Duncan as Rusty Spookes *and more My Thomas/Sonic Parody cast *Thomas as Sonic *Gordon as Knuckles *James as Antoine *Percy as Tails *Duck as Rotor *Emily as Princess Sally Acorn *Mavis as Amy Rose *Molly as Bunnie Rabbot *Rosie as Cream *Lady as Blaze *Flora as Cosmo *Caroline as Breezie *Sir Topham Hatt as King Acorn *Diesel as Dr. Robotnik *Daisy as Rouge *Bulgy as Snively *Elizabeth as Mama Robotnik *Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder *George as Coconuts My Thomas/An American Tail Parody cast *Emily as Mama Mousekewitz *Neville as Papa Mousekewitz *Annie/Clarabel as Tanya Mousekewitz *Percy as Fievel Mousekewitz *A Red coach as Henri *James as Warren T. Rat *Whiff as Digit *Hank as Moe *Grampus (from TUGS) as Tony Toponi *A Special coach as Bridget *Boomer (from TUGS) as Honest John *Mavis as Gussie Mausheimer *Dennis as Tiger Episodes and Films Thomas and Friends *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) TUGS *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Disney *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) *Dumbo (1941) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Forest Book (1967) *Aladdin (1992) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Alice In Wonderland (1951) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Pocahontas (1995) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Lion King (1994) *The Aristocats (1970) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Snow White and the Seven Engines (1937) *Pinocchio (1940) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Robin Hood (1973) *Cinderella (1950) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Fantasia (1940) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magic World (1998) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a new World (1998) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Category:Bubblebutt13